Christmas without you is not Christmas
by SupercatGrant
Summary: C'est l'une de mes premières histoires, c'est très gnan gnan mais je ne pouvais pas juste la supprimer, alors, enjoy ! (Je peux faire une suite si vous le souhaitez).


La nuit était tombée sur National City, et seules les lumières de Noël éclairaient les rues ainsi que les logements des nombreux bâtiments en vie, où résident les familles.

Ce soir était un soir particulier, c'était le réveillon de Noël et Dieu sait à quel point Kara Danvers, Supergirl, affectionnait ces fêtes. Cependant, tout est différent cette fois ci. Supergirl a connu un moment tragique lors d'une mission des plus dangereuses qu'elle avait connu. La Kriptonite Rouge l'avait changé, en quelque chose d'horrible, quelque chose qui la répugnait et qui la faisait se haïr. Elle se haïssait d'avoir été si immonde avec cette ville qu'elle aimait tant, avec sa sœur qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour être sa seule famille, mais également avec Cat, Cat Grant, sa patronne. Elle l'avait jeté par dessus le balcon, mais une part d'elle s'était réveillée à cet instant et l'avait sauvé de justesse. Bien que les effets de la kriptonite aient très vite reprit le dessus. Kara se détestait. Elle appréciait énormément Cat, et ses échanges avec elles, qui étaient de plus en plus affectueux, lui manquaient. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kara ne quittait plus son appartement, les premiers jours, ses amis et sa sœur avaient tenté de la faire sortir, mais Kara ne daignait répondre, et ils finirent par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien. Elle n'avait pas quitté son canapé, sauf pour se laver et dormir, sinon, son canapé était son lieu de vie et la glace son alimentation. Grant avait tenté de l'appeler, de nombreuses fois, elle avait même tenté de venir devant l'appartement de la jeune blonde, en vain. Rien ni personne ne savait comment la faire sortir d'ici. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où, Alex en avait plus que marre de voir sa soeur dans cet état, ou plutôt, de ne plus la voir.

«Kara, sort de là, ce soir c'est Noël, arrêtes ta crise, personne ne t'en veux, tu le sais très bien. Il est temps que tu te pardonnes. Tout le monde sait que tu n'y es pour rien. Même les habitants de la ville t'ont pardonné. Il n'y a plus que toi qui doit agir. Tu nous manques. Autant à moi, qu'à Hank, Winn, James, Lucy, et Astra. Tu manques énormément à Astra, elle ne parle presque plus, sauf pour avoir de tes nouvelles. Nouvelles que je n'ai pas. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça Kara. Laisses moi entrer.»

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kara totalement dénuée de style. Un bas de survêtement et un maillot trop grand ainsi qu'un chignon totalement décoiffé, une petite mine et des yeux ornés de cernes. Alex ne put se retenir de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui se mit à pleurer presque aussitôt.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire Alex, j'ai été si horrible avec tout le monde.

\- Et tout le monde t'a pardonné, Winn, James, Lucy, ils ne cessent de demander de tes nouvelles.

\- J'ai jeté Cat par dessus son balcon, et elle sait que je suis Supergirl. Son assistante, moi, l'a jeté par dessus le balcon de son entreprise. Elle me déteste sûrement et je suis sûrement virée.

\- Détrompes toi Kara, tu juges très mal Cat. Elle n'a cessé d'appeler, si tu regardais ton téléphone de temps en temps, tu le saurai.»

Kara prit son téléphone et vit les nombreux appels de "Miss Grant" ainsi que ceux de ses amis. Mais les messages étaient principalement de Cat : "Où êtes vous Kara ?", "Revenez travailler avant la fin de la semaine sinon je vous vire.", "Je commence à m'inquiéter Kara", "Où est Super Kara ?". Kara sourit à ce "dernier" message qui n'était qu'un message parmi une vingtaine d'autres. Etant au début professionnel et méprisant, pour ensuite s'adoucir.

«Tu vois, Cat s'inquiète pour toi. Elle a harcelé James d'appels pour qu'il lui donne ton adresse, ainsi que le numéro de ton cousin pour que lui vienne te voir, pauvre James, _rit Alex_

\- Je ne comprends pas que vous puissiez tous me pardonner.

\- On t'aime. Cat t'aime aussi. Et si tu veux mon avis c'est plus que professionnel à partir du moment où elle vient à CatCo avec la gueule de bois et qu'elle repart avec la moitié d'une bouteille dans le sang, j'ai dut plusieurs fois la ramener chez elle parce qu'elle confondait nos numéros avec celui de son chauffeur. Elle a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ces moments là.

\- C'est ma patronne Alex. Il ne peut rien avoir, d'autant plus que je l'ai jeté..

\- Par dessus son balcon oui je sais, _la coupa Alex_. Et alors, elle ne cesse de venir vers toi, de t'envoyer des messages, de parler de toi. Elle a beau être Cat Grant, elle a besoin de son assistante, de Supergirl mais surtout de toi. Et je sais que tu l'apprécies beaucoup aussi, il suffit de voir ton regard et ton sourire quand tu la vois ou que tu parles d'elle. Rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom, tu es ailleurs. Cette femme te fait beaucoup d'effets Kara, et c'est réciproque. Je ne peux pas tout te raconter mais, elle a beaucoup plus que de l'admiration à ton égard.

\- Je ne sais pas Alex, ça ne serait pas raisonnable..

\- Vas la voir.

\- Quoi ? Ce soir ?

\- Elle est seule, et tu ne seras pas très productive au repas ce soir si elle n'est pas auprès de toi. Vas la voir et proposes lui de venir, ses fils sont avec leur père. Personne ne doit être seul le soir de Noël, pas même elle.

\- Je ne peux pas y aller comme ça après une semaine de disparition.

\- Tu es Kara, tu es une Danvers, tu peux.»

C'est alors qu'après quelques secondes de réflexion, que Kara prit la décision d'aller voir sa patronne après avoir prit le soin d'enfiler son costume. Sa sœur avait raison, elle ne devait pas rester comme ça sans aller voir Cat, elle ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser seule. Alors c'est après une dernière étreinte pour Alex qu'elle s'échappa en direction de chez sa patronne.

Elle avait oublié ce qu'était de voler, elle aimait tellement ça, mais le voyage fut d'une courte durée, elle était arrivée au dessus de chez Cat. Et la baie vitrée de sa terrasse donnait sur le salon de la jeune femme qui était assise dans son canapé, en tenue décontractée, les lunettes remontées sur son nez. Elle avait de la chance, le canapé dans lequel se trouvait Cat donnait sur le balcon, alors elle se posa et attendit que Cat la regarde.

Leur regard se croisa, et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Cat qui se précipita à l'extérieur pour enlacer l'héroïne. Cette étreinte dura de longues minutes, minutes pendant lesquelles aucunes des jeunes femmes ne prononça un mot. Elles avaient besoin de ce contact, de savoir que l'autre était là. Mais Cat s'éloigna et son sourire laissa place à une rage que Kara n'avait pas soupçonné, elle envisagea de la gifler mais Kara anticipa le coup et attrapa sa main en plein vol. Cat ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant mais la jeune femme avait une emprise sur son bras et à part hurler elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose.

«Vous êtes totalement culottée Kara de vous pointer ici après une semaine de silence ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a prit de disparaître et de ne donner aucunes nouvelles à qui que ce soit ? Personne ne savait ce qu'il se passait bon sang! Mais vous êtes totalement inconsciente, c'est pas possible, j'ai même menacé de vous virer et vous n'avez pas même réagi, même quand je suis venue vous ne m'avez pas ouvert, à moi, Miss Grant, c'est pas parce que vous êtes Supergirl que tout vous est permis!»

Et elle continua dans un monologue, son bras toujours dans la main de Kara. Elle ne parla même pas de l'incident qu'il y avait eu entre elles, non, elle se contentait de lui hurler dessus parce qu'elle n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles.

«Je me suis inquiétée! Je vous ai harcelé de messages et là, vous vous pointez comme ça, comme si de rien était.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour l'incident qui..

\- Mais je m'en fiche de cet incident! Votre sœur m'a expliqué que vous n'y étiez pour rien, tout le monde à des faiblesses, les votre sont plus dangereuses et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, c'était pas vous! Mais alors ne donner signe de vie à quiconque ça c'est immonde !»

Cat continue, encore et encore, de crier. Et Kara la laissait faire. Des larmes de rage, de tristesse et de joie glissèrent doucement sur les joues de Cat.

«Taisez vous, _lui dit alors Kara_

\- Pardon ? _S'étonna Cat_

\- Taisez vous.»

Surprise, Cat se tu. Les mains de Kara se posèrent sur ses joues et essuyèrent les nombreuses larmes qui s'étaient glissées sur le visage de sa patronne. Elle ne pouvait pas la voir pleurer. Cette femme qui paraissait si froide, et si méprisante. Elle ne le supportait pas. Alors elle attira Cat dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'elle put sans pour autant la blesser. L'étreinte était à la fois forte et douce. Les bras de Cat vinrent s'enrouler autour du corps de la plus jeune, et sa tête se posa sur son épaule.

«Je suis désolée Cat, _chuchota Kara_. Pour tout. Pour l'incident, pour avoir disparu. Mais j'avais besoin de temps, pour me pardonner, pour accepter que les autres m'avaient pardonné bien que je me déteste pour tout ce que j'ai fait, pour ce que je vous ai dit dans votre bureau alors que vous ne vouliez que m'aider, je suis désolée de vous avoir laissé et de vous avoir fait croire que vous n'étiez rien.

\- Maintenant tu es là, _souffla Cat_. C'est tout ce qui compte.»

Kara se mit ensuite à pleurer pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait sans se rendre compte que le plus dur pour tous était sa disparition.

«Ne pleure pas Kara, tu n'y es pour rien, pour tout ce qui est arrivé, personne ne t'en veux.»

Cat tentait de la rassurer tant bien que mal et posa ses lèvres sur les joues mouillées de la jeune femme.

«Tu es pardonnée, _sourit légèrement Cat_.»

Kara lui sourit en retour et s'éloigna un peu de sa patronne, elle la contempla. La femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était magnifique. Ses yeux brillaient, ses cheveux étaient légèrement en bataille, mais ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. Elle décida alors qu'il était temps de se jeter à l'eau. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de Cat qui ferma les yeux à l'approche de la jeune femme. Leurs lèvres se touchaient et s'embrassaient enfin. Le baiser était doux et passionné. Cat passa sa main derrière la tête de Kara pour intensifier le baiser. Elle se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et Kara embrassa le front de Cat.

«Il faut que tu ailles te préparer, _lui dit Kara_

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? _Se réveilla soudainement Cat de ses pensées_

\- Tu es invitée à faire le réveillon avec mes amis, ma soeur et avec moi

\- Mais il est déjà 20h, je ne serai jamais prête, il sera trop tard et..

\- Changes toi juste, tu es magnifique comme ça, et ça n'est pas un rendez vous d'affaire, c'est Noël

\- Serait-ce un rendez vous organisé pour que ta non officielle petite amie rencontre ta famille ? _Scruta Cat_

\- Non officielle petite amie alors ? _Ignora Kara_

\- On peut enlever le non si tu veux?

\- On peut faire ça en effet, _sourit elle_

\- Mais du coup tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _dit sournoisement Cat_

\- C'est possible, mais allez, tu verras quand on y sera, _rit Kara_.»

C'est alors, qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait, Cat avait disparu dans son appartement non sans oublier de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie. Elle ne se posait aucune question sur le plus tard, pas qu'elle s'en fiche, mais qu'elle avait confiance. L'avis des autres ? C'est pas eux qui ferait son bonheur. Carter ? Il adorait Kara, Supergirl, et savait que sa mère aimait les femmes. Ses collègues ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait leur faire. Kara et elle étaient ensembles, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

«Déjà prête ? _S'étonna Kara_

\- Insinues-tu que j'ai besoin de plus de temps ce qui signifierait que je serai extrêmement laide ? _S'indigna faussement Cat_

\- Aucunement, _rit Kara_

\- Je préfère ça Miss Danvers.»

Kara avait eu le temps d'aller se changer chez elle et avait opté pour une robe noire, ouverte légèrement au niveau des hanches, laissant entrevoir des parcelles de sa peau qui semblait plaire à Cat. Cette dernière prit une fois de plus Kara dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un merci qui valait tout l'or du monde.


End file.
